Severus' favour
by Vermlog630
Summary: When Albus asks a favour of Severus It turns the lives of both Severus and a special individuals life upside down. Who is that individual and what does Albus ask of Severus? Read to find out! Ps love any suggestions u have! My first fanfic hope u like. Ps may be spanking in later chapters. Don't like don't read. Get it got it. Good!
1. The favour

Snape's POV

I was sitting reading about potions when my fire place roared to life. Emerging from the emerald green flames was none other than Albus Dumbledore coming to ruin my quiet and peaceful Saturday. Brushing off the soot Albus stood there looking at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"Well come in and sit down" I said impatiently.

The old coot was already mucking up my day and I wasn't going to spare my extra time for Dumbledore to waste. The old man sat down across from me and spoke softly

"Severus could you do me a favour my boy".

Sure first he comes out of the blue to my home and then asks me for a favour?! Now I was mad.

"Yes" I drawled trying to keep calm."

"My boy perhaps we should discuss this matter over tea"the old wizard started.

"TEA TEA" I yelled

I was not mad I was outraged how dare he come to my home and ask me for a favour and then want tea ?! I am not Albus Dumbledores house elf he has two perfectly capable legs and and a wand why not do it himself.

"Severus calm..." The old wizard tried

I cut him off "how DARE you tell me to calm down In my own home ?"

Albus then said "Severus please listen..."

I cut him off again "I will not listen to some annoying old wizard with a beard as long as a quiditch pitch who is do lazy to do things himself ? "

Dumbledores POV

I thought my potions master had been in with toxic fumes for too long. I was surprised at how childish he was acting. I then cast a silencing spell wandless and wordless. Now that brat would listen.

"Severus I wanted to ask you if you could...

I know very short but I wanted to leave you wanting more like any other good author! Lol- logo


	2. The favour PT2

Please read. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I am yet to find out how to fix them but don't be angry ill try to edit this one more carefully. Well here it is.

Dumbledore's POV

Severus I wanted to ask you if you could... check on Harry Potter. I then saw my potions master stand upright and start ranting. I could sense his fury and I was very glad I cast silencio. Severus now was breathing very heavily and he sat back down. He looked calm enough so I removed the spell. Severus then spat " why need to make sure your little golden boy has gotten enough pampering, needed to make sure he is treated like a little price that he is !" I then spoke " Severus my dear boy I simply ask you to appear at #4 privet drive and make sure the boy is not causing trouble or harm to the dursly family.

Snape's POV

Why should I help that old coot? That's right because he is Albus Dumbledore. Well I guess I can help the fragile man. One wrong move at his age and he'll break a hip, but Pomfrey should be able to fix that. Any way back to my agreement " Dumbledore I have one condition no more being your lousy house elf. I will do no more errands for your and I will not take part in your foolish schemes. Got it?" The old man then thanked me and said " Sev that was very slytherin of you very slytherin indeed." I smirked before handing the jar of floo to the man who took a handful of the power. Albus tossed it to the fire which erupted and changed to an emerald green and the coot whispered Hogwarts school before leaving with a flourish. I replaced the jar of floo on the mantle and walked to the couch and sat.

I then went back to my book. What had I gotten myself into? Silently I leaned back in my recliner and feel asleep.

I was then being shook. Not hard but none too gently either. I looked down and saw my house elf saphir bowing low, nose touching the floor. She the rised, blue eyes sparkling and said " master Severus your dinner is ready." Then I trudged to the kitchen where I sat in an oak chair and ate the potatoes and chicken saphir had prepared for me along with a goblet of pumpkin juice. My Saturday was finally back to normal. I may not of gotten a quiet day but at least I'll have a peaceful evening. I then mumbled a thank you to saphir and exited the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I got into my night robes before lying on my queen sized bed. I was thinking about the day to come as I slowly drifted into a deep sleep having dreams ( nightmares ) of Potter being treated like royalty the only spawn of James Potter. Harry Potter ugh probably an arrogant, spoiled brat with no respect for anyone. Why was I doing this ? Right for Lily and Dumbledore but, mostly Lily.

So what did you think? Huh. Please review. I take all comments to a one way stop to the heart and all suggestions to a one way stop to the brain cuz imma really consider these amazing ideas. Please but, if you don't have an account ill totally understand. Ps. First to review gets a shout out. You guys ROCK XD.


	3. 4 privet drive

Snape's POV

The next morning I woke very early so early it was dark with the sun barely visible. In fact it felt like I hadn't slept at all. I was still tired and achey so I summoned saphir. The small house elf greeted me by bowing. She then rised her floppy ears swaying. I asked for some green tea and with the snap of her bony fingers appeared an oak tray with a small pale blue cup and saucer. A blueberry scone resting beside my favourite tea. I suddenly felt less hungry not wanting to upset my emotional elf I nibbled my biscuit and sipped my tea. I slowly made it through breakfast and decided to have a shower although no matter how hard I tried it always looked greasy. I then stepped into the shower as warm jets of water hit me making me feel refreshed. I then washed my hair and face before turning off the water and stepping out dripping. I dried myself with a towel and pulled on filthy muggle attire. My under clothing, some slacks, a dress shirt, a jacket and some leather shoes. I then stuck my wand in my sleeve just in case. I then walked down the stairwell and exited my home on spinners end. Now what was the brats address again oh right # 4 privet drive. In the blink of an eye I was on a street in a muggle neighbourhood. Ugh how muggles disgust me. Do they enjoy not being able to identify which house is theirs until they see the house numbers? I wonder how many times they have walked into the wrong house what idiots. I started walking down the street until I found #4. I looked and there was no car there. So I checked the window then I heard a muffled cry come from inside the house so I walked up to the door and said alohomora and with a click the door unlocked. Even if I didn't hear a whimper I still would investigate. I put one hand on the brass doorknob and turned it. Once again I heard a soft whimper and another then sniffling. I knew it was real. I tried to locate the noises. It wasn't the kitchen or living space so it must be a room upstairs. I then found a master bedroom, a washroom, a room painted dark blue with green stripes ( I was assuming it was the youngest dursleys bedroom) , a guest room and a room painted light blue and orange with a bed and a bunch of broken toys scattered all over the room. That one I was almost positive was potter's bedroom the brat doesn't even appreciate the toys his kind aunt and uncle get him. Instead he goes and breaks them. Finding nothing I then returned back down stairs when suddenly i heard screaming, sobbing and pleading. I whirled around just noticing that the cupboard under the stairs had many locks. I ran over and unlocked them. I opened the door and found a small boy about 4 or 5 naked, covered in blood and asleep. I quickly squeezed though the small opening and rushed to the boy's side.

Please review sorry I know short but I'm tired thank you to all my loyal readers- logo : 0 *yawns*


	4. The REAL Harry Potter

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love all the support! Thanks to jessirose (sorry if I spelt it wrong) the 1st to review and words are a bewitching venom for all the help.- logo

Snape's POV

I looked at the boy carefully. What I saw disgusted me. I knew Petunia Evans ( dursly now) was jealous of not having magic but I did not think it would get that far.

I stared at the tiny boy. He might have looked 4 or 5 but potter should be 8 by now. Merlin they staved the boy and beat him how much worse could it get?

" damn " I said under my breath. Not wanting to wake the boy.

Thank Merlin he was asleep the pain he would be in if he were awake would be excruciating.

I first saw potters scar. I knew it was him. I may have hated j...j...James but harry was also Lilly's son too and no matter how much I hated potter that was no way to treat a child. The dursly family will pay.

***** this part will be very graphic***** don't read if this disturbs you***** not for faint heart

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! You can skip if u want u wont miss much.

I looked at his back, it was covered in blood, welts on top of welts. There were deep cuts and huge purple-black bruises. His stomach had bruises also. His glasses were broken and were barely on his face. Not to mention they were held together by tape. The back of his head was swollen and bleeding. Just below his neck I saw "freak " caved into his skin dripping in blood.

***** END of graphic stuff***** read on

"Bloody hell " I said forgetting to whisper. I have to get him out of here.

Just then the boy, potter. Harry dammit ( I have to get used to saying that ) woke screaming.

Cliff hanger I know but I like them. Although you probably don't. Please review. I'll try to update tomorrow. I have a big soccer game though, so I make no promises. Wish me luck.- logo


	5. The promise

Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, favourited and/or PMed me.

An extra thanks to words are a bewitching venom for being helpful, supportive and has gave me tips and ideas. Thanks again all of you. -logo

Harry's POV

I cupped my hand over my mouth. Uncle Vernon didn't like when I made noise. I tried to shrink into a ball. I thought if I did that the frightening man would leave me alone. Come on man up your 7 years old. Take your punishment like the 7 year old you are not a whiny baby, you wimp. ( if you didn't under stand Harry was talking to himself in his head). The man reached toward me. I jumped up and ** wham ** . I then started crying rubbing my head. Great now you've done it. You're really gonna be in trouble.

"Harry" the man with the crooked nose said his voice softer than he thought possible.

What kind of punishment was this? Normally I got called freak or boy.

"Y...ye..yes" I stammered.

Snape's POV

The boy must be scared out of his socks. Maybe I should comfort him I thought, but every time I moved closer he backed away or rolled up in a ball.

" child I will not hurt you" I said softer than even I thought possible.

I better not ever let the Griffindor brats or my snakes hear that tone or my reputation will be ... My thoughts were cut of by the boy... Harry dammit speaking slowly

"You ...You won't" Harry said.

"No I will never harm a child" I spoke.

"So why are you here sir" Harry replied with a puzzled expression

" I have come to take you from your awful relatives" I spoke.

The child then launched himself at me. I tried to move but he held his death grip on me. He seemed to of noticed I needed space so he slid back.

"Sorry sir" he mumbled

I waved his apology away. When did something unexpected. He then looked up and whimpered

"Please sir. Don't leave me here. I'll do anything. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to displease you" the boy sobbed. He looked down

What happened! I was so close

" hush child you did nothing wrong. Your apology was fine I only did that because it was not needed". I said.

I tried to comfort him. I cupped his chin and he looked up at me. His face was red and his eyes were glistening with tears. Oh those eyes. He may look identical to his disgusting father but his eyes those were not the cold eyes of Potter. No those were Lilly's beautiful emerald eyes.

I knew what I had to do. I knew I needed to protect him. I swore to Lily. This will be a long day I thought. I don't know why I ever agreed to check on Harry. Merlin what did I get myself into. Way to go Sev.

"Harry would you like to live with me" ? I said.

" I.. I. Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes. Yes". The boy said eagerly.

" so no than" I said sarcastically. Smirking

The boy frowned

" kidding " I said.

Harry and I laughed. I realized maybe this won't be so bad after all. Just wait until the old coot finds out. I smirked at the thought.

Well how was it? Good I hope. I think I'm set for the next chapter but, I'm running low on fuel ( ideas ). Please review cuz iolo ( I, only, live, once) ill update on Monday for sure since I'm at the cottage all weekend. Peace, love, review. - logo


	6. Ground Rules

As bewitching venom knows I wrote this chapter once already and I deleted it by I feel very stupid and dumb. I worked on the chapter for 2 hours then I finished I tried to copy it to paste it on the document and then the whole chapter erased so now I'm writing it again. My plans changed so I'm not going to the cottage:( But now I can write this chapter AGAIN !- logo oh and Harry knows about magic.

Snape's POV

I led the small boy out of the crowded cupboard. I noticed Harry still wasn't wearing clothes so I then transfigured a lamp into black sweat pants, socks, boxers, a blue and green t-shirt and white sneakers.I then handed them to the blushing boy. I smirked I was doing Tuney a favour getting rid of that disgusting lamp.I then saw Potter turn to walk upstairs

" Merlin boy you're already undressed what's the point" I said.

" Oh right " the boy gushed.

When he was dressed I walked outside with him behind.

"Harry we will be apparating to my home. It is a form of magical transportation. Now if you would please grab my wrist." I said

Harry grabbed my wrist and I apparated to Prince Manor. Harry was stumbling around and breathing heavily. I smirked.

" It's not funny. I almost died. You evil bat " The boy spat.

" Watch your tone boy or you will be punished " I said

" Sorry sir " he said

" Better" I replied

I then grasped hold of the brass handle and walked into Prince Manor. The boy gaped. I smirked. Muggles obviously were not as good at building houses as wizards and witches were. I then sat down on the sofa and Harry sat across from me.

" Welcome to Prince Manor Harry. You will be staying here for summer with Saphir and I. Saphir is a house elf. A house elf is a magical creature that a wizard owns that is a sort of slave but Saphir I treat with much more respect and I expect you to do the same." I said

" Okay sir " Harry said

" This property is 15 acres and the Manor has 3 floors. I will let you have time to roam the grounds later. I have 10 rules you must obey. 1. Although there are 3 floors you are only permitted on this floor and the upstairs floor. The basement is my private quarters, potions lab and potions stock. If you need me well down there press this."I handed him a red button." the button only if it is an emergency and Saphir is unable to assist you. 3. You will treat me with respect and talk without an attitude unlike earlier today. 4. You will never tell a lie in this house. 5. You will not swear or curse. 6. You will keep your room tidy and pick up after yourself and complete your few chores. 7. You will be expected to eat 3 full meals a day. 8. You will not try to hide anything from me. 9. You may not leave the house without permission or the property without supervision 10. You must be in your room by 8 and have lights out at 8:30. You must also be up at 7 and at breakfast by 7:30 on weekdays and on weekends you must be in your room by 9 and have lights out at 9:30. Breakfast on weekends is at 8:30 but you must be up at 8. If you fail to obey these rules you will be punished. Do, you, understand?" I said to Harry

"yes sir but how will I be punished" Harry said

" I will never permanently damage or harm you or any child but I will ground you, wash your mouth out with soap and if and only if you break 2 or more rules in a day I will spank you. Harry I will not beat you I will spank you and if I have to spank you, you will see the difference. Harry you must understand children make mistakes and I help you to not make them again so once you are punished you are forgiven and the punishment is forgotten. Alright?

" Yes sir I just need to get used to changes."Harry sighed

" Good now let's go see your room" I said.

Harry gaped. Right I guess he never had a room to himself before. Or any room for that matter. I then glided up the stairs and walked down the hallway. Then I opened the door that was on the right hand side 2 doors down.

Sorry to end right the next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Since I'm mad about erasing this chapter then writing it again please review. Review for my and my troubles. Plus if you don't Harry is gonna get abused by Snape don't think I won't do it cuz I will. Don't underestimate me. Don't make me do they though so review please. Reviews, questions, comments, suggestions, ideas and tips all make authors happy so please post one.-logo


	7. Surprise !¡

Thanks to bewitching venom. She is my fanfic BFF if she wants. She is very helpful and gives me lots of ideas and helps me make up my mind. Please I know lots of you read my story so why not review?- logo

Harry's POV

I almost passed out. I have never seen something so awesome. Not even Dudley had this good of a room.

" Wow " I said shocked

" I tried being a wizard does help. Now what is your favourite colour?." he asked

" Green " I said gleefully

" The colour of your eyes. You do have your mothers brains. Thank Merlin." thee man said

He is funny. I giggled. I then saw the paint change from white to green and the covers on the bed. I looked around the room I saw moving pictures of me, my dad and mom. I started tearing up. My eyes felt itchy and heavy. My breaths shortened and I was sniffling.

Snape's POV

It was going so well. Next thing I know Harry is sobbing. Well I can't blame him. Losing his parents at such a young age and growing up with abusive relatives. Which reminds me I need to think of revenge.

" Hush child it's alright. I miss her... The...thee ...them too. " I soothed or tried to soothe.

Harry laid in my lap for another 5 minutes before finally calming down. I held him until he was silent. I then ran my fingers through his messy locks.

" Sir" the Boy piped up

"Yes Harry" I said

" I'm hungry " he said

His stomach confirmed with a loud growl

" How about some crackers and cheese " I asked

" Kay " he said

I then summoned Saphir and with a loud pop she arrived in front of me.

"Master Severus young Master what can Saphir be doing to help" Saphir asked

" We would like some cheese,crackers,tea and juice for Harry" I replied

With a pop she left. I saw Harry wandering around the room. He looked through the drawers and found a stuffed orange and green monkey. He picked it up and started moving it across the room. He seemed to enjoy it. He looked happy. **pop** Saphir then arrived and handed me a wooden tray.

"Thank you Saphir" I said

The small elf dressed in a silky, navy pillowcase bowed low and left the room. Harry nibbled on his crackers and cheese. I sipped my tea thinking. I hope nothing unexpected happens I have already had to many surprises. I then heard crashing down the stairs. I jumped up off the bed.

"Harry stay here" I said my voice stern

" But... " Harry tried

" No buts, remain in this room or you will be grounded" I said

With that I drew out my wand and ran down the stairs. I looked in the living space, then the kitchen and next the dining room. There I found a child cleaning up a broken plate. I walked up behind the child and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around looking very frightened.

" I'm sorry sir." The child bawled " I don't know what happened. I was in my room wishing I was somewhere else and had different parents when I ended up here. I don't know how I got here though. I felt like I was being shoved into a tube and I couldn't breathe. I bumped into the table and knocked down a plate. It broke so I'm trying to clean it up. I'm sorry sir I will go." The child said tears now streaming down their face

" That is alright. You may stay here tonight. It's late and dark so I can not possibly send you home now anyway." I said

" Thank you sir" the child said calming down a little

" you are most welcome. Now what is your name? " I asked/replied

" I am ... Sir. " the child replied with confidence

I stood there dumbstruck.

Well what do you think. Who is this mysterious child ? No really review and give me your answer. Who do you think this child is. Shout out if you get it right. Thanks again to words are a bewitching venom and anyone else who's read and reviewed. I think this is my fav chapter what do you think. Thank you to all of you who have read. Good night. - logo


	8. The not so mysterious child

Thank you to bewitching venom the only one to review since chapter 4 I think. Anyway FF BFF you will hate me. ( maybe ) but you will be surprised.

Snape's POV

" Who " I said making sure I heard correctly.

" Hermione Granger sir " she replied nervously

Authors POV/note

To all of you who thought it was Draco or Ron I say Ha. There are way to many fanfics with Draco and Ron having all those brothers and sister I could not see him accidentally ending up with Snape. I don't think molly or Arthur would do that anyway, since we know them so well I couldn't change their personalities any way. Since we don't know much about Hermione's parents I figured I could work with it. Sorry to my FF BFF I told you he was getting a brother but I wanted to surprise you and I figured you would predict what would happen in the rest of the story (maybe) anyway I thought it would work good. To those of you who don't know Hermione is older than every one in her year. She is a year older than Harry and Ron and almost everyone some people might be a year older to but Hermione is the oldest. If you want the reason it's because you must be 11 by the date of August 31 and since Hermione's birthday is in September she had to wait a year longer making her in the same year as Harry, Ron, Draco and etcetera .

Snape's POV

Hermione Granger I've heard that before maybe a new Hogwarts student. I will ask Dumbledore.

" How old are you miss Granger" I asked

" Hermione or Mione if you please and I am 9 years old sir" she replied

" Well miss... Hermione we have a guest bedroom you may stay in tonight" I said

" We who else is here" she asked

" I Hermione am looking after a boy named Harry this summer. He is a year younger than you" I replied silkily

" Oh, umm... Can I meet him sir" she asked

" Yes you may meet him I suppose" I told the girl

" Harry could you please come down stairs" I hollered

I then heard thumping as Harry came bouncing down the stairs. The girl looked taken aback.

Mione's POV

Wow. I thought this guy said he was 8 not 6. Now I was confused and nothing confused me.

" Sir I...thought you said he was 8" I asked questioningly

" Hermione he is 8. He is just small for his age." The man said

"Oh " I mumbled

"Hi, I'm Harry " the little boy piped up

" Hello I am Hermione Granger but, you can call me Mione"

" Harry you should be getting to bed its late " the man said

" But.. I don't wanna " the little boy said

" Harry " the man growled

" Fine " the little boy yelled before stomping up the stairs

" Sorry Hermione he is grumpy. Now I will show you to your room. " the man said calm again

I trailed behind him. He lead me up the wood steps. I saw 5 doors. He lead me to the last one on the left.

" Hermione what is your favourite colour" he asked me

" Pink sir " I said

I wondered why he asked me that. Suddenly the walls turned a medium shade of pink along with the covers on the bed.

" Wow" was all I could manage

Next my tank top, jumper, skirt and socks turned into a pale pink nightgown.

" Thank you sir. For everything you have been so kind" I said

Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around the man and was sobbing.

Snape's POV

I let her cry running my fingers through her tangled hair. After several minutes she was barley sniffling so I pried her fingers off of me.

" You know Hermione you may just be the most polite kid I have met" I said

She looked up at me her brown eyes glistening with tears.

" Really " she whispered

" Really" I said

I then set her on the rosy bed, flicked the light switch off and left the guest bedroom. I then walked across the hall to Harry's room. Merlin I hoped he listened to me. He has already disrespected me breaking one rule if he didn't listen that would be breaking 2 rules meaning I would have to spank him. I did not want to but he would need to learn there are rules and if you break then there are consequences. Also if I don't follow through Harry will think he can behave however he wants and I will not be the guardian of a spoiled hooligan. I sighed and opened the door.

Well what do you think. I bet none of you were expecting that huh. Anyway this might be my last chapter for a good 10 days. ( maybe) I am going on vacation I think I'm leaving on Friday ? Anyway I might be able to update tomorrow if so that will for sure be the last update for 10 days since I have a soccer game on Thursday and I'm packing for my vacay. If I find my I pod I might be able to update. Not sure if I can find it or if there is Internet where I'm going. Please review honestly how many people were expecting Hermione to be Harry's sister/ brother since most people were probably thinking it was a boy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, PMed, followed or favourited if you have any jest ions feel free to ask! - logo


	9. Brother and Sister Similarities

Well my review said it all so check back at it. This chapter will be short but cute ( i think). Snape is harsh at the beginning. BEWERE THE SEV! - Logo

Harry's POV

Uh oh. I thought. Why did you have to stay up and eavesdrop not you're gonna get it and there is a girl here. Oh no I really did not want to get spanked on my 1st. I don't think he will though I mean the man must be kind enough to take me from my family.

"Harry " the man growled at me

I gulped

" Yes sir " I asked shakily

" You will be spanked " he said menacingly

" mmmeeee " I stuttered

" Yes you, you ignorant brat! You think you're on top of the world don't you. I knew it. You are the spitting image of your father with Lilly's eyes. You are otherwise exactly as arrogant as you're dammed father. I pray to Merlin you have your mothers smarts or you will be back to the Dursleys" the man spat at me with fire

I started sobbing again. Why did everyone hate me. I knew what I did but I didn't want to go back to my old life I liked it here. I then dove into my bed and cried into my pillow.

Hermione's POV

Why was he yelling at Harry. I'm not that dumb. He is treated badly by his relatives at home so why was this good for him.

I then spoke up " what are doing you evil bat? Why are you yelling at my brother? Lets go Harry you don't deserve your relatives abuse but this isn't helping either. "

Then Harry scrambled towards me and I left the room while grabbing his wrist. I rushed downstairs and set my baby brother on the couch. I would protect him related or not. I calmed him and started talking. When suddenly I was being hugged. It was strange almost foreign I'd never been hugged before or even been loved before, for I was weird not entirely human bBut not totally different. How could parents love someone as abnormal as me anyway?

Snape's POV

I Squeezed Mione and Harry. She will be a good influence on Harry, she is well mannered and sticks up for her beliefs ( I just needed to teach her a more positive way to do that then yelling).

" Harry, Mione I'm very sorry. I should not have made such an outburst will you forgive me my children. You are right Hermione, Harry does not need emotional abuse on pop of physical. I am truly sorry " I said with sorrow

"Yes its ok but will I still get ... You know ... " Harry stumbled through

I smirked this would be interesting. How can I embarrass him but not very much just a little to show him that he needs to listen to me. I know!

Very short I know. Please look at my review. This I think will be my last chapter for 12 days. Since I found my I pod when I'm bored ill type a chapter or two on notes and have an extra long chapter or a couple regular 600-800 word ones to pout out when I get back. I would put them up sooner but I have confirmed there is NO Internet. If you have any questions feel free to ask. - Logo


	10. Harry Please

Guys I just got back from my vacay. This chapter is very short because I'm trying narrating and trying to make a decent cliffhanger. I'm trying to make a big improvement in my writing. It defiantly could use some work. I'm not sure if I want to try a cliffhanger because as a guest pointed out I suck at them. Her/his exact words were the point of a cliffhanger is to have the audience hanging off the edge of their seats not to end on some boring little detail but I'm going to try to make a good one. Well enjoy - Logo

Harry's POV

Oh no! Harry paled slightly and flinched a little. He glanced up at Severus before passing out.

*** Flashback***

"Boy " Vernon Dursley growled. His chubby face turning purple.

" Yes" Harry asked

Before getting an answer to his question Harry was thrown bodily against the flowery yellow wall. He slid down and hit his head off the plush carpet.

Vernon Dursley was a cruel person who loved punishing his nephew. He tried to rid the young Potter of freakishness by beating him. No matter how hard Harry was hit and how often it occurred Harry's magical blood was a part of him that never could be severed. Vernon Dursley had grown bored of old punishments and opted for something new.

The Dursley had a malicious glint in his eye, something ( for Harry) that was never a good sign. Severus Snape had a similar look.

*** End Flashback ***

" Harry, Harry wake up. " someone with a soft voice said

" Please Harry, you're safe here, no one can hurt you. " the same voice said, but who did that voice belong to.

It was too soft and kind to be Aunt Petunia and they called me Harry unlike any of my relatives so I must be safe. I slowly allowed my eyelids to open.

A small boy about 6 opened beautiful emerald eyes and stared up at a small bushy haired girl and a tall greasy haired man with a crooked nose.

Hermione's POV

"Harry, you're awake " I said

I hugged him. He was my only friend even if I only knew him for half an hour.

" Who.. Who are you and where am I " My brother sounded confused

I started crying I can't believe he forgot about me.

I know I know. I tried a cliffhanger again. So was it a good spot to end? As the guest said a chapter should be 1000 words or more. No where in the rules/guidelines said it has to be 1000 words or more. ( for me ) I don't have pass a certain amount I just end where I think it's good to end. So if you don't like short chapters DON'T. READ. MY. STORY! - Logo


	11. Why Harry

Well... Here it is.- Logo

Hermione's POV

" Harry, please remember I'm your sister. Mione. Hermione Granger. Please Harry." I pleaded

" Mione I'm kidding, calm down" he laughed

" Harry that's not funny" I sobbed

" Oh come on, you should have seen the look on your face" Harry finally stopped laughing but was silently doing so.

" No Harry it wasn't" I stated

A girl with teary brown eyes and long brown hair shouted at a sniggering boy with jet black hair with such fire if smoke came out of ears nothing would be thought of it.

Snape's POV

" Harry James Potter! GET... UPSTAIRS... NOW" I growled

" Yesss Sir" Harry stuttered he flinched away from me and looked frightened

He then scrambled up the stairwell to what I hoped was his room.

I then turned to Hermione.

" Hermione are you alright? " I asked gentleness setting back into my voice

" Yes Sir I believe I am alright. Thank you for asking. Harry just scared me. He shouldn't have done that" Hermione sighed still a little unstable

" I agree with you Hermione. Very much so. Harry is already in more trouble than he can handle and this stunt won't go unnoticed" I said reassuring the girl

" Sir" Hermione asked

" Yes child" I asked

" Just... don't be to hard on him. I know his... err... home life has not been great" Hermione said

" Do not worry. I will not abuse him. It will be nothing like that. I will never harm any child. You know Hermione I think you would be a great older sister " I told her

" Thank you Sir. I trust you more then anyone I have met." She blushed and smiled at me

" Well Hermione you should get to bed. I need to have a little talk with Harry " I said

" Good night, Sir" she replied politely

I followed her up the stairs. I watched her as she shuffled down the hallway and disappeared into the guest bedroom. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Why did you do this to me Harry?

Hey Bewitching Venom and to everyone reading. Yeah you. You guys looking into the screen. If you're reading please review. I know my writing isn't perfect and I know I'm not either but no one is. Hate to say it but if no one is perfect why flame. I could flame every single one of your guys/girls story's but I don't so don't do it to mine. I am also taking suggestions so if you have a great idea/plot or something that will make my story more interesting don't be afraid to let me know. I promise I won't shoot it down. BTW my summer was great! - Logo


	12. I love you

There is use of disciplinary corporeal punishment in this chapter. This section will be marked. If you do not wish to read this section just skip it. I promise you will not miss anything important. This is a long chapter.- Logo

Snape's POV

I walked into Harry's room feeling uneasy. I looked around and saw Harry was laying in bed as tears slid silently down his cheeks. I sat down at his feet.

" Harry. Do you know what you did wrong child" I asked softly

Harry sat up and looked at the pine coloured bedspread and I wiped away his tears.

" Yes" he mumbled

" Harry please try to make it sound more respectful and look at who you are speaking to when you speak to them" I said gently

" Yes sir"Harry replied

" Excellent " I praised

" Now Harry can you explain exactly why you are being punished" I asked him softly again

" Well first I was disrespectful toward you then I err... Didn't listen to you and then I caused trouble and tricked Mione for no reason" Harry stumbled

" Correct but, may I ask why you tricked Hermione like that. She is a very sweet and polite girl so why does she deserve that" I asked him gently

" I don't know why I did that to Mione I know she doesn't deserve it. I guess I just thought it would be funny. I'm sorry sir I will never do it again" Harry replied sincerely

" Well Harry everyone makes mistakes and you're no different you make mistakes too and that is ok. I am only trying to correct you're mistakes so you don't make them again" I told him reassuringly

" Sir how will I be punished" Harry asked

" I guess you will just have to wait won't you Harry" I told him

" I guess " he sighed

I then flicked off the light and walked out of the room. I knew Harry would not sleep well tonight. How must he feel waiting the whole night knowing he would have a very unpleasant morning. I walked across the hallway into my bedroom. I then transfigured my awful muggle attire into comfortable night robes before laying in my plush bed and dozing off.

The next day was a humid, rainy and windy day. Although the rain it was warm with thick air and little wind. It was dreary, gloomy morning.

Harry's POV

I could not sleep at all last night. I felt as I would sleep for ten minutes only to wake up and take an hour to fall asleep. It was dreadful. I woke up at 7:04 and slowly crawled out of bed. I walked to the wardrobe and picked a blue shirt, blue jeans, socks and boxers before walking out of the room and over a door to the washroom. I closed the oak door and gazed around the sandy coloured washroom. I spotted the shower and turned it on. I striped out of my baggy clothes and stepped into the cool water. I winced as cold water washed over the bruises and cuts. I washed my hair before stepping out of the dripping shower. I rubbed of the water and dried my hair before putting on the outfit I picked. I then looked at the clock and saw it was 7:29. Oh no I thought I'm going to be late for breakfast. I scrambled down the stairs and into the dining room not realizing I was shivering from the cold shower.

" Harry why are you shivering" The man asked me

" Oh I ummm... got cold in the night" I lied

" I see and may I say you're cutting it close Harry " He said flatly

" Sorry sir I woke up a few minutes late. It won't happen again " I said without emotion

" I trust it won't " he said

I then started picking at my eggs and bacon. I had butterflies and food didn't seem appetizing so I just ate some toast. I did not want to get used to eating food everyday to be sent back to the Dursleys and not get much food either. So toast would do, for now.

" Harry how come you're not eating Harry" Mione asked me sounding concerned

" I'm not very hungry Mione" I lied again

" Oh " she said but she still didn't seem convinced

When breakfast was finished I saw Hermione turn to go upstairs when the man asked her to stay down on the main floor. I gulped. He turned to me.

" Harry go to your room. Find a corner and have your nose touching it please" he said his voice showed understanding the situation

Although he was calm I knew he wasn't messing around. I quickly obeyed his orders. Talking back and complaining just earned more strokes with the belt. I scrambled up the stairs and flew into my room. I found a Corner and pressed my nose against the camouflage wallpaper. I waited for what felt like hours when finally there was a soft knock and someone entered. I turned and looked in their direction.

"Harry did I ask yo to leave the corner" The man said his voice soft gaining with strictness

I shook my head to scared to speak.

" Harry James I expect a verbal reply from you " he said strictly as his voice started to lose its softness

I built up my courage or what was left of it and replied " No "

" No what " he asked

" No sir" I stuttered

" Better. Next time it should not take three times though " He said calmly

Snape's POV

" Harry you know why I am here correct" I asked gently as to not frighten him any further

" Yes ... sir. " Harry still sounded frightened.

" Harry I know you lied to Hermione and I so I would like to know why you lied and what your real answers are. I assure you if you lie again I will know" I said

I hoped to Merlin I wasn't being too hard on the boy. I want him to learn there are rules and punishments if they are broken.

" I lied because I did not want Hermione to find out my relatives starve me and I did not want you to know I had a shower without your permission. I was used to not being fed so I did not want to get used to it and then go back having been spoiled. I lied to you because I needed a shower and I did not want to get in trouble for having one." Harry said appearing to be honest

" Harry I still don't understand that if you had a shower then why were you cold after getting out. Harry I also want you to know that you will not have to return to the Dursleys anymore. Harry you are also allowed a shower whenever you like as long as it is before curfew. " I said

Harry looked astonished."Well I had a cold shower not a hot one because I did not think a freak like me could have a shower let alone a hot one" he said

" Harry you are not a freak no matter what your relatives think. You can have a hot shower Harry I will not care. Now Harry you have broken 4 major rules in this household and other minor ones in not even two days as a result I will wash your mouth out with soap and spank you. You mouth will be washed out because you lied to Hermione and I and the other three things we discussed the other night result in a spanking. Is that fair " I said to Harry

" Yes sir" Harry said

I sighed " Harry have you been spanked before" I asked gently

The look in his eyes told me the answer was clear. No.

" Harry this punishment will be different then others you revied. I do not do this for enjoyment I do it so you learn right from wrong. I need you to understand that this will be different and you will be forgiven once the punishment is over and the punishment is forgotten like it never happened. It also stays between you and I. Alright child. I also want to tell you it's ok to cry. You cry when you sad. You cry when your hurt. When your down and you feel like you'll never get back up you cry. It is only expected " I said softly

" Thank you sir" he said

" Harry please sit on the bed" I sighed

I saw Harry bite his lip and I reassured him. I then whispered " scourgify " under my breath.

Pink bubbles appeared out of thin air and started flooding out of a small boys mouth, after several moments the bubbles vanished as quickly as they came. They left a soapy taste inside the mouth of the small eight year old that would linger for several hours before fading away completely.

I winced as I saw Harry grimace at the taste. I remember when my mother used that spell on me when I was a child, of course she had it on for much more than a few seconds. She was a brave and kind witch, very intelligent she defiantly knew how to raise a child up right I just hope some of her skills rubbed off on me.

" Harry lets get this over with" I sighed

Harry shuffled his feet very slowly although he was only about a metre away he could have taken half an hour to get to me.

" Harry I'm going to count to three" I said

In a flash Harry was at my feet.

" Alright Harry. You will get twenty with my hand and four with the brush. Now please lay over my lap" I said calmly

" So no belt " Harry said looking relived

" Of course not. If you hit a child with a belt it is considered abuse not some lousy punishment" I said concerned for him

Harry looked relived again but a little slowly crawled over my lap. I sighed of course I didn't want to do this but, what other choice did I have. He needs to learn, yes Harry has been " punished " but that is not a punishment it is abuse. Harry is disobeying and bratty sometimes but it is because he was punished for all the wrong reasons. If he is disciplined properly I can keep him from turning into James Potter, because under NO circumstances was I having a scheming mischievous brat under my mothers and my roof. I knew what needed to be done.

*** contains disciplinary spanking of child ***

I thought about lowering his jeans but decided to leave them up for his first spanking. It must be embarrassing enough as it is.

Without warning I delivered the first two spankings one on his right cheek and the other on his left. Harry remained silent. ** SMACK** ** SMACK** ** SMACK** ** SMACK** I quickly moved from the top of his bottom to the underside. I put the next four right on top of each other. Harry had remained still and silent.

I put down four on top of each other on the other cheek and Harry finally stated wiggling and he let out a small whimper. I put down two hard ones where his bottom met his thighs and he was sniffling.

I then put two on each thigh and the dam broke. He started crying into my robe.

I took my oak hairbrush off the bed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I raised my left leg and lowered my right. ** WHAP** "you will not"** CRACK** "have an attitude" **SMACK** "with Hermione and I again" ** SMACK** "understood " I told him sternly I between hard spanks on his sit spots.

By the end of the brush Harry was a sobbing mess. I felt sorry for the child.

*** End of scene ***

"I'm.. ssorrryyyy... sirrr. It wonnnntttt happppennnnn.. againn" Harry sobbed into my robes

" Hush child it's alright. You are forgiven. I love you and I always will" I said softly before picking him up and setting him in my lap.

He then curled up and set his feet beside me on his bed. I rubbed his back and stroked his hair. He finally was just sniffling and rested his head on my shoulder. He then fell asleep in my arms. I kept him there for a few minutes before setting him in his bed face down. I then walked out and closed the door letting him sleep until lunch.

So how is my spanking scene, was Snape to harsh/lenient . Please don't flame it, it wastes you time and mine so don't. Anyway if you want to know how I got 24 Harry made 4 infractions 1 was resolved by the mouth soaping so I multiplied 8 ( his age) by 3 (the number unresolved infractions) and got 24 so ya. This is also my first fanfiction not to mention my 1st spanking scene. So give me a break. Geez. Kidding kidding. - Logo


	13. Crying and Cunfusion Important AN

Well I would once again like to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed and/or favourited my story I really appreciate it. An extra thanks to my FF BFF Words Are A Bewitching Venom. -Logo

Snape's POV

I walked back downstairs and looked around. I saw Hermione was not anywhere on the main level. I panicked what if she was in my lab. I scrambled from the living area into a hallway and pulled open the door at the end of the hall with ease.

"Damn it Severus your such an idiot you forgot to lock the door." My conscience yelled inside my head

" Well it's not your fault, you normally don't have 8 and 9 year old kids running around your house." I yelled back at it

I then calmed down and ran down the steps taking two at a time. I looked and I didn't see Hermione in the lab. I checked my stock and still there was no child to be found. I was relived for a few seconds just to be filled with worry again.

A more or less handsome man ( despite his crooked nose, pale skin and the fact he looked like a vampire) rushed up a flight of stairs ran into a room and the went up another two flights. He looked into several rooms before opening the last door on the left. He suddenly calmed as he tore through the door. The room had light shaded, floral, pink wallpaper with a cream coloured trim. There was a nightstand, a dresser a wardrobe and a bookshelf that had a single book titled "The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard" but, was otherwise empty. There was also a wooden bed with a pink bedspread, sitting on it was a small girl no older then 9.

I walked in relived I finally found Hermione. I say down on the bed and set my hand on Hermione's shoulder so she would look up. She was a bit startled by the action and my presence but slowly looked up. Her face was slightly pink and her nose and around her eyes red. She had welled up tears in her eyes but wasn't allowing them to fall.

"Hermione child what ever is the matter?" I asked my voice still unusually soft

"I myself am still trying to figure it out, sir." she said her voice was shaky and raspy

" Hermione please call me Severus or Sev." I said pushing away the fact that that was the first time I'd said that

There was a long silence that followed which was broken.

" Hermione do you miss your parents?"

" Yes... Well sort of but not in the way you would think." She said her voice was still shaky

I studied the girl still trying to figure her out. I didn't trust myself reading her mind so I would just have to use my human instincts. I saw she was now letting loose and allowing tears to slide down her cheeks.

"Hermione I thought I would take you back to your home so you can return with your parents." I said

I hoped that would cheer her up but she just got worse and was now close to sobbing. What was the matter.

" Severus... **sob** ... I don't think ... think that's possible ... anymorreee." she said starting to calm down before getting worse

"Hermione there is no need for thinking illogically. Of course it is possible."

" No it's not." Hermione said finally talking normally

" Why not?" I asked confused seeing her so sad and depressed my heart break

"Merlin if 1 week ago someone said I would think " seeing her so sad and depressed made my heart break " I would have laughed in their face." I thought

"Ya Sev! Well... Look at you now!" My conscience retorted angrily

"Because they're in jail." she sobbed

"Oh jail... wait what? What happened? What did they do?" I asked getting very worried

" Nothing. That's the problem they didn't do anything wrong. They were accused of something they didn't do." Hermione said still crying

" I see." I said but really I didn't

Huge but, important AN

I know another stupid ending. Well I have big news. That may or may not be good. Well I had this idea and I started writing it in my journal (I keep stories in it) I liked where it was going so I decided i want to post it on . Anyway I'm not liking this story as much as I used to. I want to do something more original besides Harry/Sev ( no matter how original you think it is). No I certainly am NOT abandoning this story am just placing it on the back burner ( as I often hear).I should have my new story posted sometime next week the title will be " To Overcome Yourself "and will be my main updating priority.

Summ: Hermione is in a car crash where she is the soul survivor. Her best friend and parents die and she is left standing. She finds out she has a godfather. The only problem is she doesn't know who he is or where he lives. Hermione must come out from beneath her shadow to rise while she must over come three big obstacles the loss of her family and her BFF her strange new life and the biggest one of all herself.

I will update To Overcome Yourself once a week when I find time. If I find I have extra time then I will update Severus' Favour. As for now hope you look forward to reading my new story. Sorry to all of you who love my story and want me to keep It going on schedule. If you have any questions/concerns/suggestions or other feel free to PM me. -Logo


End file.
